poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor John
Sailor John is the main antagonist in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. He is voiced by John Hurt who also played The Horned King. Aspects Kicked out of the navy, Sailor John retired to the Island of Sodor and became obsessed with the idea of finding the treasure. He can be quite a charmer appearing both funny and likable, but beneath his friendly exterior lurks a ruthless schemer with no true friends, sans Skiff the railboat and self-loyal, whom he treats more as a lackey. He's smart, vivid and applied, capable of elaborating feats of engineering, such rigging a pirate ship as an escape vehicle. He also demonstrates an abusive side towards Skiff, initially demonstrated through his apathy of making Skiff constantly swallow sea water. Once Skiff becomes aware of his true intentions, Sailor John forces Skiff to act as his getaway vehicle. In the climax, he also repeatedly threatens to dismantle Skiff, should he continue to protest and counter him. ''Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'' Sailor John first appears in the narrative while watching over the uncovering of the lost ship through his spyglass, atop Skiff. Fitting Skiff with wheels, Sailor John travels out to the site of the new branch line's construction. He receives help from Thomas, taking advantage of the tank engine's desire to be helpful. With Thomas' help, Sailor John uncovers the map leading to the treasure. Unfortunately for him, the treasure had been dug up by Marion the Steam Crane and transported to Sir Topham Hatt's office, under his care. When Thomas reveals that the treasure will be taken to the museum, Sailor John becomes enraged, declaring that the treasure is "rightfully his" after years of searching. That night, Sailor John uses dynamite to break into Sir Topham Hatt's office and steals the treasure. He also reveals that he has stolen the old ship and reworked it into a large escape vehicle. Thomas gives chase and, getting help from both the new engine Ryan and the Arlesdale engines, the large ship is derailed. Escaping with the treasure aboard Skiff, Sailor John throws everything else aboard Skiff at Thomas to ward him off, eventually revealing another bundle of dynamite. Skiff shifts enough to keep the dynamite from hitting Thomas, but they eventually reach the water. The treasure threatens to sink Skiff, and Sailor John refuses to jettison it to save themselves. Fed up with Sailor John's mistreatment and threats, Skiff uses a wave to knock the treasure into the ocean. Sailor John uselessly pursues it, only to float back up to the surface and be arrested by responding policemen. Trivia * Sailor John is the first human antagonist in the series, excluding P.T. Boomer as he did not make it to the final cut of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. However, John's particularly dark personality and penchant for dynamite are somewhat similar to Boomer's. * Sailor John is easily the most dangerous villain in the series, as he goes as far as blowing up Sir Topham Hatt's office, and threatened to destroy Thomas with dynamite during the climactic chase scene. * Sailor John will become the enemy of Pooh, Ash, Princess Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure. *Sailor John will get his revenge on Thomas, Princess Twilight and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie and again along with Pooh, Ash and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. *Sailor John will become Ed, Edd, n Eddy's enemy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *Salior John will get revenge on the Eds in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest ''and Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.'' *Sailor John will become Little Bear and his friends' enemy in Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. *Sailor John will get revenge on Little Bear and his friends in Little Bear's Adventures of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. *Sailor John is best friends with Diesel 10. Gallery TF19 000 LOLT 30 1436408425.jpg|Sailor John's defeat Sailor John pony.png|Sailor John as a pony Diesel 10 and Sailor John.JPG|Sailor John and Diesel 10 Category:VILLAINS Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Bombers Category:Pirates Category:Arrested characters Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Males Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Thieves Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Charismatic villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Cousins Category:Cousin of a Villain Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Legion of Pirate Villains Category:Leaders Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains The Devious of Evil Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Arrested villains Category:Vain characters Category:Jerks Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Villains